


No Fate But What We Make

by DarthRavager86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: What if you could change history? Would you? Ahsoka Tano is faced with the opportunity to do just that.





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano is in her quarters at the rebel base on Atollon. She is seated on the floor, meditating. 

 

“Ahsoka. Where are you?” A voice asks. through the force.

 

“Anakin?” Ahsoka asks, recognizing the voice immediately.

 

“Ahsoka. Stop running. Turn yourself in. I can help you.” Anakin Skywalker says.

 

“No. I can’t.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Trust me, Ahsoka. I know you didn’t bomb the Jedi Temple. You would never do anything like that. Someone is obviously setting you up, but you running like this, it doesn’t help you at all. It makes you look guilty.” Anakin says.

 

_ Bomb the Jedi Temple? What the kriff is going on here? He’s talking like it’s sixteen years ago, and he sounds like Anakin instead of Vader. I’m dreaming. I must have fallen asleep while I was meditating.  _ Ahsoka thinks to herself. 

 

“Ahsoka? Are you alright?” Anakin asks.

 

_ Ok. No harm in playing along, right? Even if this is a dream, I’m talking to Anakin again. I miss him so much.  _ Ahsoka thinks. 

 

“Um, yes...Master. I’m alright. Still here.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Glad to hear it, snips. Just turn yourself in, and I’ll help you clear your name. I’m sure the council will help you.” Anakin says.

 

“They won’t. The council doesn’t believe I’m innocent. They’ll throw me out of the order, and let me be tried by the Republic courts!” Ahsoka says.

 

“The council won’t exile you Ahsoka!” Anakin says.

 

“Yes, they will! They don’t trust me, Anakin! They don’t believe in me! Even when you prove that Barriss was responsible for all this, the only master on the council who will apologize is Master Plo!” Ahsoka says.

 

“Barriss? What are you talking about?” Anakin asks.

 

“Barriss was the one behind the temple bombing! She’s also the one who killed Letta in her cell!” Ahsoka says.

 

“This doesn’t make any sense. Barriss is your friend, Ahsoka. Why would she do this?” Anakin asks.

 

“She’s fallen to the dark side, and believes that the Jedi are to blame for the war! She thinks that the entire order should be put on trial, and that we’re all an army fighting for the dark side!” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Ahsoka, how can you possibly know this?” Anakin asks.

 

_ Is this some kind of fracked up force vision? What am I supposed to do? Do I tell him?  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“Ahsoka?” Anakin asks.

 

_ What the hell! It’s just a dream!  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“Well, master, you see, the bombing on the temple, and my exile from the order already happened for me, sixteen years ago. I’m...talking to you from the future.” Ahsoka says.

 

“This is not the time for jokes, Ahsoka.” Anakin says.

 

“This is not a joke! If you don’t believe me, go talk to Barriss! Get her to confess! Then, go save my younger self before she gets into trouble!” Ahsoka says.

 

“This is ridiculous! I’m starting to think you’re not really Ahsoka at all. Maybe you’re some kind of sith trick! Whoever you are, don’t contact me again, or I will hunt you down!” Anakin says.

 

“Please, Anakin! Talk to Barriss!” Ahsoka says. There is no response for several seconds, so Ahsoka asks “Anakin? Are you there?” 

 

After a minute of no response, Ahsoka leaves her meditation. She looks around her room, and says “What the frack was that?”

  
  
  
  


Sixteen years earlier: Jedi Temple-Coruscant

  
  
  


Anakin Skywalker awakens from his deep meditation, and stands up.

_ What the kriff just happened? Was that really Ahsoka? No! It’s not possible! Ahsoka? From the future? It was just a sith trick! That bastard Dooku must be behind this! He’s trying to turn me against a fellow Jedi!  _ Anakin thinks.

 

Anakin leaves his quarters, and starts to head toward the hangar, where Rex and several other troopers are waiting for him. 

  
  
  
  


Anakin does not heed future Ahsoka’s advice, and doesn’t believe her, until he later confronts Barriss after Ahsoka has been arrested and exiled from the Jedi Order. After a brief fight, Barriss is arrested, and taken to the Republic court, where Ahsoka is about to be sentenced to death. 

 

“I did it. Because I’ve come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war! That we’ve so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become: an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It’s only a matter of time.” Barriss says to those assembled in the court.

 

_ What the kriff? It’s...just like she said. Was that really Ahsoka? I should talk to Master Yoda, and see if such a thing is possible.  _ Anakin thinks to himself, ignoring events around him. 

  
  
  
  


Later, after Ahsoka is released from Republic custody, she accompanies Anakin to the council chambers. The Jedi Council offers Ahsoka reinstatement into the order, but not one single master apologizes for Ahsoka’s ordeal, except for Master Plo Koon.

 

_ None of them apologized, except for Master Plo! Not even Obi Wan said a damn thing! It’s just like she said.  _ Anakin thinks, as Ahsoka is offered her padawan braid. Ahsoka refuses to return to the order, and exits the council chambers. 

  
  
  
  


Outside the temple, Anakin fails to change Ahsoka’s mind, and she walks away from the Jedi. Away from him. 

  
  
  
  
  


 Later, after Anakin has calmed down, he goes to Master Yoda, who is seated in a meditation room. 

 

“Come, Skywalker. Expecting you, I have been.” Yoda says, pointing at the seat next to him.

 

“Thank you, master.” Anakin says. He accepts the offered seat.

 

“Turmoil I sense within you. About Ahsoka this is?” Yoda asks.

 

“Yes. There’s also something else. I had an unusual experience earlier today, while I was meditating.” Anakin answers.

 

“Unusual experience?” Yoda asks.

 

“Yes, master. I was trying to use my bond with Ahsoka to contact her, and I thought I succeeded. However, she claimed to be from the future, and told me some things that were very hard to believe. Honestly, I thought it was a sith trick. Funny thing is, everything she said happened, exactly as she said it would.” Anakin answers.

 

“Hmm. Most unusual this is, but impossible it is not. Rare this ability is.” Yoda answers.

 

“So, it could actually be Ahsoka from the future?” Anakin asks.

 

“Possible it is, if perfectly balanced in the force she has become.” Yoda answers. 

 

“If this is true. What should I do?” Anakin asks.

 

“Determine her intentions you must. Meditate on this, we both should. For now, to ourselves we keep this knowledge.” Yoda answers.

  
  
  
  


Sixteen years later: The Phantom

  
  
  
  


Ahsoka is on the Phantom, which is bound for Malachor.

 

“We’re about ten hours from Malachor. I’ll take over now, if you want to get some rest.” Kanan Jarrus says.

 

“Thanks, Kanan.” Ahsoka says. She gets out of the pilot’s seat, and heads to the back of the shuttle. She sits on the floor, and enters into a deep meditation.

 

“Ahsoka?” Anakin asks.

 

“Anakin?” Ahsoka asks. 

 

_ This again? I can’t really be falling asleep this fast, can I?  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“I’m sorry I doubted you, Ahsoka.You were right about Barriss, and the council.” Anakin says.

 

“So, you believe me now?” Ahsoka asks. 

 

_ Of course he believes me! It’s a dream after all. Isn’t it?  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“Yeah, I do. I...talked to Master Yoda, and he said that what you’re doing is actually possible, if you’re balanced enough in the force. So, sixteen years? I figure you’re a master by now. Probably on the council.” Anakin asks.

 

“I...never came back to the order, Anakin.” Ahsoka says.

 

“You never came back? What have you been doing then?” Anakin asks.

 

_ Do I lie? Do I tell the truth? Oh, frack it!  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“I’m...a general in a rebellion.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“A rebellion? Is it against the separatists?” Anakin asks.

 

“No. the separatists are gone. It’s...something else.” Ahsoka says.

 

_ It’s you, skyguy. You’re the something else. Dammit! I need to tell him more! Maybe I can save him!  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“Tell me more, Ahsoka. Anything that will help us end this war sooner.” Anakin says.

 

“It would overwhelm you, Anakin. There’s...so much that went wrong.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Went wrong? What happened? Do we lose?” Anakin asks.

 

“Everybody loses. Except for the Sith.” Ahsoka answers. 

 

“The Sith? Do you know who Dooku’s master is?” Anakin asks. 

 

_ Now or never. Anakin needs to know. That mother fracker is pretending to be his friend, after all.  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“Anakin, I’m...sorry to have to tell you this, but the sith lord...is...Chancellor Palpatine.” Ahsoka says. There are several seconds of silence.

 

“What? The Chancellor?” Anakin asks.

 

“I’m afraid so. I know he’s your friend, but he’s playing you. He’s...playing everyone. Don’t...trust him, or...he’ll destroy you.” Ahsoka answers, her voice now wavering as she starts crying.

 

“Are you alright, snips?” Anakin asks.

 

“No, I’m not. It’s because I haven’t seen you in so long. I missed you. Now, here I am, talking to you.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Oh, force. Am I dead?” Anakin asks.

 

“You might as well be! Goddamn Palpatine turned you to the dark side! You’ve got to stop him! Don’t let that mother fracker destroy the Jedi or turn the Republic into an Empire!” Ahsoka shouts.

 

“Wow, snips. I’m so sorry. I wish I could be there for you.” Anakin says.

 

_ Oh, force. I wish you could be here too, Anakin.  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“Hearing your voice helps, Anakin.” Ahsoka says.

 

 “How...did he do it?” Anakin asks.

 

“He used the clones to kill most of the Jedi. As far as turning you, I don’t know. I wasn’t around when it happened. All I know is that you led an attack on the Jedi Temple, and killed everyone inside. On Mustafar, you fought Obi Wan, and he beat you. Then, you...attacked...Padme. She died, giving birth to your children.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“I...hurt...Padme? Why would I do that? I love her more than anything!” Anakin says.

 

“I know, Anakin. I know you’re married to her. Maybe Palpatine made some kind of promise to manipulate you into helping him, and it had something to do with Padme. The dark side slowly destroys your soul, until you become an uncaring monster, just like Palpatine. That’s you in my time, twisted and evil.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“I’m going to kill him!” Anakin says.

 

“I hope you do, but be smart about it. Expose him first, or you’ll be a murderer instead of a hero.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Help me, Ahsoka. Help me change things!” Anakin says.

 

“Alright. I’ll answer any questions I can.” Ahsoka says.

 

_ Can we do this? Can we save all of it? Can I save him?  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“You said he used the clones against the Jedi.” Anakin says.

 

“Yeah. Palpatine was behind the creation of the clone army. The clones have control chips in their brains, with a series of built in commands. One of them is called Order 66. It causes the clones to kill all Jedi on sight.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Damn. Those men are our friends. I’ve got to help them.” Anakin says.

 

“Please, Anakin. Do what you can for them. In my time, there are only three clones free of the chips.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Only three?” Anakin asks.

 

“Yeah. Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor. The rest are dead, or serving the Empire, as mindless slaves.” Ahsoka answers. 

 

“Thanks, Ahsoka. I’ve...got to go. Someone is calling my comlink. I’ll do what I can to change things. Be safe, snips.” Anakin says.

 

“You too, skyguy.” Ahsoka says. 

 

Ahsoka exits her meditation, and is suddenly overwhelmed by new memories.

 

_ Anakin did it? He...saved the clones! They’re free! I...really talked to him! NO! We still lost the war! The Empire still exists! Palpatine used the Separatists instead of the clones to destroy the Jedi! He didn’t destroy all of them, though! Almost two thousand survived the purge! Master Shaak Ti., Master Secura, Master Vos, Master Billaba, and...Master Plo! They’re...alive! NOOOOOOO! Anakin! He didn’t turn, so Palpatine killed him instead! Barriss is...Darth Victa? Palpatine’s apprentice? Damn that old bastard! Padme...she’s alive, leading the Rebellion? My...padawan...is...Leia? Skyguy’s little girl? I came back to the order after what happened to Anakin? the council begged me to! Now I’m...on the council? I’m...a Jedi Master? What the frack? I remember all of this, yet I also remember the way things used to be, before I talked to Anakin. I need to calm down, then, I need to talk to Bendu. Maybe he can help me make sense of all this. If we can change things like this, maybe I can save Anakin after all.  _ Ahsoka thinks. The new memories cause her to break down, sobbing, mostly out of joy, but also sorrow that Anakin is still not around. Her surroundings also change, and she now finds herself in her quarters on Atollon. 

  
_What? I’m...back on Chopper Base? Right. We...never left for Malachor. There was no reason to go there._ Ahsoka thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Ahsoka exits her quarters, now calmed down. She goes outside the base, and crosses paths with several clone troopers, including Fives and Echo, who are walking with Rex, Ezra, and Kanan toward the landing pad.

 

_ No, not Kanan. Caleb Dume. He never changed his name in this reality. Ezra still ended up being his apprentice though. Guess those two are meant to be together.  _ Ahsoka thinks. She decides to take a few seconds to look at ‘Chopper Base’.

 

_ It’s called Skywalker Base now? Of course, in honor of Anakin’s sacrifice. He fought the Emperor, and sacrificed himself so Master Windu and Master Fisto could escape. I guess I can take some small comfort in the fact that he didn’t turn. Darth Vader never existed.  _ Ahsoka thinks. She looks at the base, and sees that it’s much larger than in the original timeline, with several jedi starfighters and gunships parked in the landing field, along with a familiar freighter, which is taking off.

 

_ Good. The Ghost is here. Hera still ends up with the Rebellion, except she’s Kanan’s second in command, since he’s a general now. The whole crew is here too. Ezra’s a little more mature, since he was found a few years earlier, and he’s been around something resembling a proper Jedi Order, instead of just him and Kanan alone.  _ Ahsoka thinks. She looks at the base for a few seconds longer, then heads inside the base.

 

_ Wait...I’m supposed to go to the Council chambers. I’m the one that requested the meeting after all! Having two sets of memories is going to drive me insane! I need to hurry!  _ Ahsoka thinks, as she starts running.

 

Ahsoka enters the room serving as the Jedi Council chambers. Obi Wan and Plo Koon are already present, along with holograms of Shaak Ti, Depa Billaba, Aayla Secura, Quinlan Vos, Kit Fisto, and Yoda.

 

_ Right. The council members are scattered around the different rebel bases. The rule is no more than three of us at a base at the same time. Obi Wan and Plo command this base, and I’m head of Alliance Intelligence, just like in the other timeline. The Jedi Council commands the forces of the alliance, and Padme is the supreme commander and political leader. We’re doing pretty well actually. The alliance holds about a quarter of former Republic space. Unfortunately, Palpatine is pretty much untouchable, as Master Windu and Master Luminara found out five years ago. That’s why Aayla and I are now on the council.  _ Ahsoka thinks, as she slowly walks toward the already present masters, and takes the last remaining empty seat.

 

“Now that here we all are, urgent matters to discuss, we have. Information you have, Master Tano?” Yoda asks.

 

“Yes, Master Yoda. One of my agents intercepted a transmission from Darth Victa. She has issued orders for the seventh fleet to attack Lothal.” Ahsoka answers.

 

_ Damn you Palpatine! You couldn’t turn Anakin, so you took Barriss instead! You went down twenty years ago! You just don’t know it yet!  _   Ahsoka thinks.

 

“Lothal? I thought we secured that planet?” Depa Billaba asks.

 

“Lothal is a major port in the outer rim, and was an Imperial sector capital until the Alliance seized it last year. The Empire is no doubt desperate to reclaim it.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Do something we must. A sacred place, Lothal is.” Yoda says.

 

“I agree. We cannot allow the Empire to reclaim that world. We should send a fleet to assist Governor Azadi.” Plo Koon says.

 

“Master Secura has just returned from a mission for the General. We can send her fleet.” Obi Wan says.

 

_ The General? Oh, right. That’s what we call Padme. General Skywalker. Poor Padme, all these years without Anakin. I have to save him.  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“Master Kenobi’s right. She can reach Lothal in just under twelve hours.” Shaak Ti says. 

 

“Agree, I do. Send Master Secura we must.” Yoda says.

 

“I concur.” Obi Wan says.

 

“As do I.” Plo says. 

 

“Then, settled the matter is. Adjourned, this council is.” Yoda says. The holograms disappear, leaving only Ahsoka, Obi Wan, and Plo Koon in the room. All three rise from their seats, and head toward the exit. Plo stops, and looks at Ahsoka.

 

“You look tired, Ahsoka.” Plo says.

 

“I am.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Don’t push yourself too hard, Ahsoka. You should go get some rest. I believe Luke and Leia wanted to spar with you later this evening.” Obi Wan says.

 

“Thanks. I almost forgot about that.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Sometimes, I wonder how you keep track of all your responsibilities. You have enough to do, running Alliance Intelligence. On top of that, you’re on the Jedi Council, and you’re training a padawan. Anakin would be proud of you. I know I am. Just don’t overdo it.” Obi Wan says.

 

_ You have no idea, Obi Wan.  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“You’re right. Both of you. I’m going for a walk outside if you need me.” Ahsoka says.

 

“If you have a chance, go talk to Bendu. He seems to like you more than the rest of us.” Plo says.

 

_ They know about Bendu? That’s right! The whole council knows about him! We asked him permission to build a base here after all!  _ Ahsoka thinks.

 

“I was thinking about it anyway. I’ll see you both at dinner.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I look forward to it, Ahsoka.” Obi Wan says. 

 

“As do I.” Plo says. Ahsoka smiles, and nods at both men. Then, she turns, and walks away.

 

Several minutes later, Ahsoka reaches the pit where Bendu resides. The large, mysterious force user awakens, and looks at Ahsoka.

 

“Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Master. I have been expecting you. No doubt you have questions for me.” Bendu says.

 

“Yes, Bendu. There’s something unusual that’s been happening to me.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Ah. You speak of the connection to your master in the past. I was responsible for this.” Bendu says.

 

“You created this...whatever it is?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Yes. You have already altered history. If you succeed like I believe you will, then, the galaxy will be free of war for many years to come.” Bendu answers.

 

“Because you are so opposed to war, you...change history to stop it?” Ahsoka asks.

 

“Indeed. Peace will also bring about balance in the force, and that is a much more pleasant existence than living under constant warfare, is it not?” Bendu asks.

 

“You’re right. It is.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Then, go in peace, Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Master. Perhaps you will indeed save that which you have lost.” Bendu says.

 

“Thanks, Bendu.” Ahsoka says. Bendu returns to his hibernation, and Ahsoka leaves to return to base.

 

 Ahsoka enters her quarters, and sits on the floor. Within seconds, she enters into meditation.

 

“Anakin?” Ahsoka asks. There are several seconds of silence.

 

“Ahsoka?” Anakin asks.

 

“Thank the force! You did it, Anakin! You saved the clones! More of the Jedi survived too, and so did Padme.” Ahsoka says.

 

“I...changed the future? So, you remember things both ways?” Anakin asks.

 

“Yeah. It’s..a little confusing.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“I’ll bet.” Anakin says.

 

“You’re still not here though.” Ahsoka says.

 

“So, I still become a Sith?” Anakin asks.

 

“No. You refused to turn, so...Palpatine killed you. The Empire still happened. Things are better with more Jedi around, and Padme leading the Rebellion, but the Empire still controls most of the galaxy.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“So, I’m dead, and the Republic still becomes an Empire.” Anakin says.

 

“Yeah. You, and a few masters, along with some clones, went to arrest Palpatine, and he fought all of you. You distracted Palpatine so the Jedi could evacuate the temple. You told the others to leave, and...sacrificed yourself.” Ahsoka says, as she starts crying.

 

“Then, I died as a Jedi. As myself.” Anakin says.

 

“Yes.” Ahsoka says. 

 

“What happened, Ahsoka?” Anakin asks. There are several seconds of silence as Ahsoka regains her composure.

 

“You faced Palpatine with four other masters. That wasn’t enough. He makes Count Dooku look like an untrained youngling. Also, he was expecting the council to confront him. Maybe this time, you can try catching him off guard.” Ahsoka answers.

 

“Well, I’ve already convinced the council that the Chancellor is a Sith Lord. They are planning to confront him as soon as Master Windu and Master Kolar return from their missions.” Anakin says.

 

“It’ll take the whole council, Anakin. Trust me on this.” Ahsoka says.

 

“Alright, Snips. I trust you. I’ll talk to the council.” Anakin says. 

 

“Thank you.” Ahsoka says. 

  
  
  


Sixteen years earlier: Jedi Temple-Coruscant

  
  
  
  


Anakin awakens from his deep meditation.

 

“I need to talk to Obi Wan.” Anakin says. He stands up, and exits his quarters.

  
  
  
  


Several hours later, Anakin is in the hangar of the Jedi Temple, along with every master of the Jedi Council. Also present are twenty clone troopers. Mace Windu is speaking as the others listen.

 

“We all know that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord, thanks to Skywalker’s covert surveillance. The council has been planning to confront him now that Count Dooku is dead. Skywalker has recommended that the entire council deal with the Chancellor. He says that Palpatine is too strong for only a few masters and clones, and that it will take the strength of all of us. After consulting with Master Yoda, I am forced to agree. So, we will proceed to the senate building, and end the Sith threat once and for all. Any questions?” Mace says. 

 

“What about the temple? We’ll be leaving it vulnerable to attack with the entire council gone.” Obi Wan says.

 

“I have that covered. I’ve reassigned the 501st to additional security at the temple.” Anakin says.

 

 “A wise precaution that is. Go now, we must.” Yoda says.

 

 “Then, get to your ships, and may the force be with us.” Mace says.

 

The jedi board their ships, and exit the temple. Their destination, the senate building.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jedi ships land at the senate building, and the clone troopers follow the Jedi as they head to the Chancellor’s office. 

 

Upon reaching the office, the clones and Jedi are met by two senate guards, flanking the entrance.

 

“Master Jedi, what are all these clones doing here?” One of the guards asks. 

 

“Additional security. We have reason to believe there are separatist spies in the senate building.” Obi Wan answers.

 

“Yes. We need to speak to the Chancellor, and ensure his safety.’ Mace says.

 

“The Chancellor is secure, Master Jedi. He is in an important conference, and left orders to not be disturbed for any reason.” The guard says. 

 

Yoda waves his hand, and both guards are rendered unconscious. Mace uses the force to push the door open, and the jedi enter. 

 

Palpatine is alone in the office, seated behind his desk, speaking to a hologram of General Grievous. He is wearing a black cloak, with the hood up.

 

“Meet the real you, at last we do.” Yoda says. Palpatine looks at Yoda, and sees the jedi and clones with him. He deactivates the hologram quickly, and stands up.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Palpatine asks.

 

“In the name of the Republic, and the Galactic Senate, you are under arrest.” Mace says.

 

“Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?” Palpatine says.

 

“The senate will decide your fate.” Mace says.

 

“I am the senate!” Palpatine says.

 

“Not yet.” Mace says.

 

“It’s treason then.” Palpatine says, as he slides a concealed lightsaber out of his sleeve. All of the jedi ignite their lightsabers. Palpatine activates his own weapon, and howls with rage as he leaps toward Mace, only to be blocked by Yoda’s lightsaber. The clone troopers begin firing at Palpatine, and he focuses on deflecting the blaster fire back to the clones. This leaves him vulnerable to a force push from Obi Wan, and he is thrown back several feet, colliding with a wall. The impact causes him to drop his lightsaber, and three Jedi, along with several clones start moving toward him.

 

“It’s over Sith Lord! Surrender!” One of the Jedi, Master Agen Kolar says.

 

“Very well, Master Jedi. I will...yield.” Palpatine says. The Jedi and clones move closer, with one of the clones taking out a set of binders for the Chancellor’s wrists. Palpatine extends his arms, appearing to allow the clone to cuff him. However, at the last second, he unleashes a barrage of force lightning, wounding three clones and Master Kolar. The other two Jedi closest to Palpatine manage to block the lightning with their sabers.

 

While Palpatine is occupied, Yoda signals for the remaining Jedi and clones to attack the Sith Lord from the side. He then looks at Anakin and Obi Wan, nodding at both of them. As the Jedi and clones advance toward Palpatine, Anakin and Obi Wan sneak out of the Chancellor’s office.

 

Palpatine notices the Jedi and clones attempting to flank him, and redirects his force lightning to attack everyone in the room. All of the Jedi manage to block the lightning with their lightsabers. However, several clones are hit, and taken out of the fight.

 

Anakin and Obi Wan make their way to an auxiliary entrance to the Chancellor’s office, where two guards are stationed. The guards attempt to stop the two Jedi, but quickly find themselves impaled by two blue bladed lightsabers. 

 

“So far so good.” Anakin says.

 

“I certainly hope so. This is your plan after all. I’m surprised the whole council agreed to it.” Obi Wan says.

 

“They’re willing to do what has to be done. They don’t want Palpatine destroying everything.” Anakin says.

 

“The council trusts you now, Anakin. You helped us expose the Chancellor, and you told us the truth about your relationship with Senator Amidala, even though you knew what the consequences might be.” Obi Wan says.

 

“I’m glad the council didn’t force me to leave the order. I want to see this through to the end.” Anakin says.

 

“Then, shall we?” Obi Wan asks.

 

“Of course.” Anakin says. Obi Wan uses the force to push the door open, and the two Jedi enter the Chancellor’s office. 

 

Palpatine is busy attacking everyone else in the room, and fails to notice Anakin and Obi Wan enter. Instead of engaging the Sith Lord, Anakin and Obi Wan stop near the door they just came through.

 

“Alright, Obi Wan. On three.” Anakin says.

 

“On three.” Obi Wan says. He hands his lightsaber to Anakin, who ignites it, as well as his own weapon.

 

“One.” Anakin and Obi Wan say quietly. 

 

“Two.” Anakin and Obi Wan say. Anakin aims both lightsabers at Palpatine.

 

“Three!” Anakin and Obi Wan shout. Anakin releases the sabers, and both weapons fly straight into Palpatine’s torso. The wounds cause the Sith Lord to stop his lightning attack, and he looks at Anakin.

 

“Anakin. You...disappoint me. You...could...have been...more powerful...than any Jedi. Instead, you...are...like them. How...pathetic.” Palpatine says.

 

“I am what I’m meant to be. I don’t need your lies anymore, Sith Lord. The Republic will survive. The Jedi Order will survive. All of your plans end here.” Anakin says.

 

“So...be...it, Je...di.” Palpatine says defiantly as he breathes his final breath, and dies from his wounds.

  
  


 

 

Sixteen Years Later: Rebel Base-Atollon

  
  


 

 

Ahsoka is seated in her quarters, reading a datapad, when she is overwhelmed by new memories.

 

_ Anakin did it! Palpatine is dead! The Empire never happened! The Republic and the Jedi Order are stronger than ever! Padme is the Chancellor? Good for her. The Republic deserves a good, honest leader. Barriss came back to the light, and is now a Jedi Master, just like me. I’m on the council, ever since Master Mundi passed away three years ago. Most of the other masters are still around, including...Anakin! He’s alive! _ Ahsoka thinks. Her surroundings change, and she finds herself in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, seated in a meditation chamber.

 

“I’m in the temple! He did it. The Empire...never existed.” Ahsoka says.

 

“We did it. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Anakin says from behind Ahsoka.

 

_ Is he really here? Please let this be real!  _ Ahsoka thinks. She stands up, and turns around, only to see a bearded, thirty nine year old Anakin Skywalker smiling at her. Ahsoka starts crying tears of joy, as she runs to Anakin, and embraces him.

 

“I’m still here, snips.” Anakin says.

  
  
  
  


_ This new world that I find myself in is a world free of war for the last sixteen years. There is no Empire. No Rebellion. No Jedi survivors on the run, being exterminated. The clones are free of the accelerated aging that once cursed them to lifespans of forty years or less. Most of them are still soldiers of the Republic, but some have found new lives for themselves, such as my husband, Rex, who serves the Republic as Minister of Security. Some Jedi once believed that Anakin was fated to fall, and in my original reality, it seemed that way, but now, I know better. Our future isn’t written. No one’s is. There is no fate but the one we make for ourselves. _


End file.
